There is publicly known a process for producing α-methylstyrene by dehydrating cumyl alcohol in the presence of activated alumina (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,193). However, the conventional technique could not be necessarily satisfied from the viewpoint of efficient attainment of high conversion of cumyl alcohol at low cost because it required considerably high temperature for attaining high conversion.